


Good News Is Always A Surprise

by ashleybenlove



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Community: disney_kink, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Jessie has good news to tell Buzz, but has to wait a while.





	Good News Is Always A Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in October 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Any/Any (as long as they don't have children in canon already), Babies."

Buzz had been on a Star Command mission that was to last anywhere from three days to a week when Jessie looked at a pregnancy test that confirmed what she had suspected. 

_Pregnant._

She was carrying their child in her womb. 

She cried upon seeing the results. Because she was happy, because she worried about Buzz’s safety on this particular mission, because she just wanted to tell him right this second of the wonderful good news but couldn’t as he was away. 

So, she had to wait to tell him. 

And she was the only one who knew and that’s how it would stay until she told him. Though she wondered if King Nova or the LGMs suspected when she went to the Star Command orbiting satellite to welcome Buzz back and drag him home. She kept giving the Tangean King a side-eye in the conference room that served as their waiting room, wondering if he somehow knew. They could read minds, but it was more complicated than that. And neither Tangean Royal tried to view her mind while she was around them for the brief time. 

And she decided to wait a little longer to tell him. 

Not more than a day, but a few hours. 

And in that time, she let him relax, have a fantastic meal, hold her and talk with her about whatever he wanted before she told him. 

In fact, they were lying in bed, cuddling when she told him. He had put his arms around her and set one hand on her stomach when it just suddenly felt perfect. 

“You look so beautiful right now. I’m not just saying this because I was away from you for a week,” Buzz whispered in her ear. 

She placed her hand over his, and then shifted her position so she could look at him, keeping his hand where it was.

“You look like you have a secret you want to tell me, Jess,” Buzz murmured.

“Did you get the powers of Tangean Royals?” Jessie asked, grinning.

“No, I just know you so well,” Buzz said. He pecked her lips softly. He looked at her, adoring her. 

She gave a deep sigh, looked into Buzz’s blue eyes, into the soul of the man she so loved.

“I’m pregnant,” Jessie said softly, changing his world at the speed of light. 

The hand on her stomach twitched and his face went from half-lidded and adoring to wide-eyed and shocked in a split second. 

She nodded. 

“I— I— I—…” Buzz began, stuttering.

“Spit it out, Buzz.”

“Sweet mother of Venus!” Buzz exclaimed. “Wow! We’re having a baby!” 

Jessie nodded, smiling at him. 

He removed his hand from her stomach and wrapped her in his arms in a hug. And they were like this for a very pregnant moment, no actual conversation happening except for delighted shouts and happy laughter. 

Buzz was the first to break the pause in conversation by asking “When did you find out?” 

“While you were on the mission,” Jessie said. 

She watched him mentally do the math in his head. 

“Relax, Lightyear, we’ve got plenty of time,” Jessie said. 

“And I know I shouldn’t be so surprised, as we’ve been trying for a while,” Buzz said. He grinned at her. 

“Good news always is a surprise, love.”

He nodded happily.

“Last thing you expected to come home to, huh?” Jessie asked.

“Yeah! But, I’m so glad! We succeeded! We’re going to be parents!” Buzz exclaimed.

She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. 

“I love you,” she whispered. 

“I love you,” he whispered. And then he put his hand on her stomach just below the navel. “And I love the child inside you right now. I haven’t met him or her, but I love them already.”

“Same here,” Jessie said. “I can’t wait to meet them.”

He then shifted in his spot to kiss her stomach and whisper his love to the child inside her womb before going back to lie next to her, and enjoying the wonderful moment, and hypothesizing about what the child would be like, if the child would have her nose or his eyes or Jessie’s red hair.


End file.
